The Breaking Doll
by SonicKnuxMiku25096
Summary: As a young girl, Beatrice the Golden Witch lived as a princess who longed to escape her life as a doll and become something much more meaningful.


For a girl with no hope, no light, no freedom, or true happiness, life was full of plastic. Everyday, she wandered around in fancy fake clothes with a fake smile permanently plastered on her face. Her hair was fair as gold, her eyes hollow, the shade of the ocean. Every now and then, when guests came to the doll house she lived in, she put in an extra sparkle on top of her glassy eyes. But when she was alone, there was nothing. No smile, no sparkle, no fancy hair-dos, nothing... No response... No expression.

The servants would comb her hair each day as she would put on her fake expression. She sat perfectly still on the edge of her chair, a living doll. She never laughed, cried, or scoffed. Many murmurs went around the house that she was suffering from nobrdepression/nobr, or post nobrtraumatic stress/nobr. But what truly ailed the young girl was... Boredom... Same things every day... No thoughts, almost no words... Just, darkness and boredom.

She had heard many rumors... About a witch... One who could do almost anything... She was truly brilliant. While the young girl had never met this witch, she believed that she was somewhere in the house, waiting to be found.

"Princess!" One of the servants called. Princess stiffly rose from her chair bowed to the servants and walked down the hall and down the stairs, the same exact way she did every day. _First step right foot, second step left foot, third step right foot, fourth step left foot. Floor, left foot._She walked almost silently with her hands together in the front of her pink dress. When she rounded the corner towards the corner, a quick thought flashed through her mind. What if... just this once... I break this usual routine? Just once... Just once I'd like to change things up. Just a small change, no harm in that.

So, Princess rounded the corner a little faster and a little closer to the wall. Just as she thought she had gotten away with it, her pink shoe jammed against the leg of a table. _SMASH! _Her Father's favorite vase smashed into a hundred pieces. Fear quickly filled the princess's glassy eyes.

"Oh no..." She whimpered, her hands covering her mouth in shock, "Daddy's favorite vase!" She cried quietly, awaiting the horror that was about to come. She knew she should've stayed as a doll. It was the safest, only life she had! And now it was broken, along with the vase. Just as tears started falling down her face, a golden butterfly flew around her. It transformed into a nobrtall woman/nobr with youthful, long lavendar hair. Her mysterioud light blue eyes stared down at the princess. She immediately knew who it was.

"Beatrice!" The Golden Witch Beatrice... The one who all the servants told stories about.

"Princess... This was the Master's favorite vase..." The princess cried more realizing how much trouble she was in. "What should I do?" Beatrice looked at her sadly.

"I can fix the vase, but only for a short while. Then, the Master won't get mad at you." She pulled a long black wand and chanted, "Come, try and remember the form you once had." A light began to glow from the wand. The princess watched in awe.

"Come, try and remember... I'm sure it was a beautiful form." Right before her eyes, the vase began to reform and place itself back onto the table. Several golden butterflies fluttered around it. The princees's mouth gaped with shock and happiness. "You fixed a broken vase!"

"But, it won't stay that way for long." Just after she said that, the princess heard a cry from the kitchen. "Stop!" The princess shrieked as a small black cat scurried across her shoes, onto the table, and knocked over the vase. One of the servants cried out in shock, "A cat broke the Master's vase!" and ran off. The princess stared at Beatrice with awe. "Can... can you teach me that kind of magic, Beatrice?" Beatrice smiled and rubbed her head playfully. "It takes a lot of training, and you have to truly believe in magic to become a witch. The princess cried out, "I believe in magic! I want to become a witch!" Beatrice smiled.

"All right then. I shall take you in as my disciple." The princess beamed at her with excitement. "Thank you, Teacher!"

As time went on, the princess started to feel less and less bored, and less and less like a doll. As she became more familiar with magic, she felt as if she was a doll that was breaking and showing what it truly was on the inside.


End file.
